vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucemon
|-|Lucemon= |-|Lucemon Chaos Mode= |-|Lucemon Shadowlord Mode= |-|Lucemon Larva= Summary Lucemon is an Angel Digimon. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon. Though seemingly innocent and child-like, Lucemon is cruel and devoted to his own goals above all else. He believes that the entire Digital World exists for him to lord over, and anything to the contrary can be annihilated. He is not above backstabbing his own allies, and he uses his position of power to play mind games with his subordinates. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A | At least 2-A | At least 2-A | At least High 2-A, Likely Higher Name: Lucemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, Leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Immortality (Type 9, The Seven Great Demon Lords are a primordial force of the universe and exist simultaneously in all parallel world, by defeating them in one world, all that is going to happen is that they'll become stronger in every other world, and 8, Lucemon's existence is connected to malice on the multiverse, as long as malice still exists somewhere, Lucemon shall be immortal and infinite), Fate Manipulation (One who tries to face one of The Seven Great Demon Lords is committing a sin, and soon after the fight, the opponent will be punished by karma), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Lucemon's existence is connected to malice on the multiverse, as long as malice still exists somewhere, Lucemon shall be immortal and infinite), Energy Projection and Light Manipulation (Grand Cross fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, Divine Feet creates a great sword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy), Magic and Darkness Manipulation (Blistering Orb produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage), Aura, Morality Manipulation and Mind Control (His aura of evil corrupted Cherubimon and made him gather the Digital World's data), Telepathy, Healing (Revive and X-Aura can heal allies), Energy Manipulation (Damaged MagnaGarurumon and Kaiser Greymon with bursts of energy while still sealed in the dark area), Sealing (Sealed Huanglongmon underground in the deepest, darkest place), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Digimon from the Dark Area are non-existent beings and were already deleted) | All previous abilities, Martial Arts (Paradise Lost is an attack combination of punches and kicks that ends in an earth-shattering pile-driver, or a huge eruption of dark energy from the ground, Terrible Dance is a graceful roundhouse kick, Deadly Roll is a magical roundhouse kick), Holy Manipulation (Dead or Alive produces a three-dimensional magic circle as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness, within which it confines the opponent. When shut within this magic circle, it is a 50/50 decision whether the opponent is either completely annihilated or suffers great damage), Telekinesis (Can send opponents flying with a wave of his hand and Move things with his mind), Forcefield and Attack Reflection (Can stop any attack sent towards him and reflect them back to the opponent), Lightning Manipulation (Can make lightings fall from the sky), Reality Warping (His Dark Area affects the entire multiverse once it becomes active, causing random changes), Transmutation (Can turn matter into data), Absorption (Can absorb a target's body and soul, and even the entire multiverse into his body, to make himself even more powerful), Portal Creation (Can open portals to other universes), BFR (Can send a target to the Dark Area), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Starlight Velocity, which erases everything that comes in contact with any of the bands of light), Omnipresence within the Dark Area (Everything in The Dark Area is part of Lucemon's body), Void Manipulation (The Dark Area is a void of nothingness, which exists on a spatial distortion) | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation (Tide of Despair exhales a flame of destruction which purifies everything), Light Manipulation (Nihilism Maelstrom fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns), Spatial Manipulation and Durability Negation (Dimension Slasher attacks with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls), Destruction (Wrath of Darkness uses the orb, Gehenna, to emit a ray of destruction), Energy Absorption and Power Nullification (Carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the orb of darkness, "Gehenna", which absorbs all attacks. All attacks are nullified before the Gehenna, Support End it is able to deny enhancement techniques coming from the opponent), Non-Corporeal (Lucemon's true form exists within the Gehenna, and Satan Mode is no more than Lucemon's shadow), Status Effect Inducement (Metal Break Field is able to reduce the resistance of non-physical attacks as well as reduce the non-physical powers of the opponent.) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Embodies pride, a sin that transcends space and time), Omnipresence Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Three Great Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, who are strong enough to fight the avatars of The Seven Great Demon Lords, who can fight Takumi Aiba, who contributed to the defeat of Mother Eater, who could reset all the infinite worlds in the Digital World, The Three Great Angels can also recreate the light of creation, which could devour the entire Digital World, containing infinite universes, yet none of them is as powerful as Lucemon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Massively more powerful than base form, All the other Seven Great Demon Lords are nothing compared to him, His awakening was making the Digital World fall apart, collapsing the boundaries between the Digital World and the Real World, absorbing them both into the dark area, and making them part of his body, His Dark Area affects the entire multiverse once it becomes active, causing random changes) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to his previous form, It was said the entire world would perish if Lucemon took this form) | At least Multiverse level+ (Pierced through Susanoomon, who defeated Shadowlord Mode Lucemon and is powerful enough to erase the entire Digital World and create a new one if needed, Its existence is said to be the epitome of Lucemon's evil will) | At least High Multiverse level+, Likely Higher (Its power exceeds that of Ultimates, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well, God created the Digital World and all of its concepts, which includes a "Super-Dimensional Space-Time" beyond the space-time of the Digital World as well as an unknown amount of higher dimensions beyond imagination) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the Dark Area, a void of nothingness, which exists on a spatial distortion where time is totally stopped, Comparable to Royal Knights such as Alphamon, who transcends space and time, The avatars of The Seven Great Demon Lords can fight Takumi Aiba, who can keep up with Mother Eater, who is a higher dimensional being) | Immeasurable (Superior to base form, Far above all of the other Seven Great Demon Lords, to a point in which they are nothing compared to him), Omnipresent within the Dark Area (Everything in The Dark Area is part of Lucemon's body) | Immeasurable (Far superior to his previous form) | Immeasurable (Superior to his previous form, Its existence is said to be the epitome of Lucemon's evil will) | Omnipresent (His existence is a primordial factor in the universe and can exist simultaneously in all parallel worlds, Embodies pride, a sin that transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+, Likely Higher Durability: Multiverse level+ (It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Three Great Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, who are strong enough to fight the avatars of The Seven Great Demon Lords, who can fight Takumi Aiba, who contributed to the defeat of Mother Eater, who could reset all the infinite worlds in the Digital World, The Three Great Angels can also recreate the light of creation, which could devour the entire Digital World, containing infinite universes, yet none of them is as powerful as Lucemon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Massively more powerful than base form, All the other Seven Great Demon Lords are nothing compared to him, His awakening was making the Digital World fall apart and collapsing the boundaries between the Digital World and the Real World, and absorbing them both into the dark area, and making them part of his body, His Dark Area affects the entire multiverse once it becomes active, causing random changes) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to his previous form) | At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous form, Its existence is said to be the epitome of Lucemon's evil will) | At least High Multiverse level+, Likely Higher (Its power exceeds that of Ultimates, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well, God created the Digital World and all of its concepts, which includes a "Super-Dimensional Space-Time" beyond the space-time of the Digital World as well as an unknown amount of higher dimensions beyond imagination) Stamina: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Range: Multi-Universal (Damaged MagnaGarurumon and Kaiser Greymon with bursts of energy while still sealed in the dark area) | Multiversal+ (His awakening was making the Digital World fall apart and collapsing the boundaries between the Digital World and the Real World, and absorbing them both into the dark area, and making them part of his body, His Dark Area affects the entire multiverse once it becomes active, causing random changes) | Multiversal+ (Far superior to his previous form, It was said the entire world would perish if Lucemon took this form) | Multiversal+ (Can take hits from Susanoomon, Its existence is said to be the epitome of Lucemon's evil will) | At least High Multiversal+, Likely far higher (Its power exceeds that of Ultimates, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well, God created the Digital World and all of its concepts, which includes a "Super-Dimensional Space-Time" beyond the space-time of the Digital World as well as an unknown amount of higher dimensions beyond imagination) Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Gehenna | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Genius (Developed a successful plan to defeat the Three Great Angels and would have absorbed the Digital World if he hadn't been stopped) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Shadowlord Mode will go berserk if Larva is removed, As he grows more powerful his rational judgment is clouded by his vanity as the Demon Lord of Pride | None notable | None notable Key: Lucemon | Lucemon Chaos Mode | Lucemon Shadowlord Mode | Lucemon Larva | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Digimon Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Holy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings